infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat
Cat is the girl who Zeke tried to impress with his story about Cole MacGrath being turned into a Vampire by Bloody Mary and how he saved him. In the end, she revealed herself to be a real vampire. History Meeting Zeke Cat entered the same bar Zeke was in and ordered a beer. When Zeke overheard this, he told the barman to make it two. Cat stated to him that she is perfectly capable of buying her own beer which prompts Zeke to reply "Good, glad to hear it, you can get the next round," making her laugh. Zeke noted that she is not from town and Cat asked him what would make him say that. He told her that of course he would recognize such a beautiful pair "eyes." Aware of what he was truly talking about, she told him he would notice if he was not busy reading his "kiddie book." Zeke reassured her that it is not a kiddie book but important research. As she attempted to leave Zeke mentioned that his friend Cole also makes fun of the comic. Cat formed a bond with Zeke after learning of Zeke's closeness to Cole and let him tell the story of how he saved Cole from eternal damnation, the story of the Festival of Blood at Pyre Night. Meeting Cole Once Zeke finished his story, Cat questioned the validity of his tale but continued to flirt with him and even considering returning to his place where he promised to show her what he can do with a "feather and an electric tooth brush," when Cole entered the bar. He asked Zeke to help him get back his Amp, which he dropped in a pool accidentally, but Zeke tells him that he is "busy." Cole started to leave after realizing he was interrupting when Cat then volunteered to go help him, saying she would love to go for a swim. Zeke then realized that she is more interested in Cole than him and tells them to go ahead with the excuse that he will stay at the bar. As Cat and Cole leave, Cat thanks Zeke for the story by saying that it was "very educational" before revealing her vampire fangs. Trivia *Cat's name is not revealed in-game but in the credits. **In the UGC, she is labelled as "bar girl." *Whether her full name is Catherine or Catalina is unknown. *Seeing as she is a vampire and exists outside of Zeke's story, it is possible that vampires exist canonically within the inFamous universe. However, it is possible Zeke just hallucinated, as it is obvious he would drank a lot of beers over the course of his story. *Cat had a major infatuation with Cole. The only reason she stayed in the bar and listened to Zeke's story was because he mentioned Cole and told her his relationship to Cole. Her infatuation with Cole could have just been her being a major fan, her wanting to get close as a vampire, or her having a crush on him like Sasha, Lucy Kuo, and Nix had. Gallery ZekeCatBeer.png|Cat orders a beer File:Cat_and_Zeke.jpg|Cat and Zeke Cat_meets_Cole.PNG|Cat meets Cole Sources *''Infamous: Festival of Blood'' Category:Festival of Blood Category:Vampires Category:Characters in Festival of Blood